


the sky is what we leave behind

by Peryite



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryite/pseuds/Peryite
Summary: In his final  moments, he thinks back to them.A very sorrowful take on Epsilon's death.
Relationships: AI Program Epsilon | Leonard Church & Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, The Meta | Agent Maine/Agent Washington
Kudos: 8





	the sky is what we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote in my notes during a very late period of inspiration. I finally got around to cleaning it up a bit. Title is from Downhill by Lincoln, a song that I strongly recommend giving a listen to :)

In his final moments, he thinks back to them. Those he loved the most. Those he hurt the most.

He remembers because that's all he can do.

He remembers Wash, remembers the feeling of oneness when their minds intertwined.

He tries not to remember tearing them apart.

He remembers Tucker in Blood Gulch. He was easy. He was happy. Tucker was his best friend. He remembers. He-

He can't find the memory he's looking for. It's gone, drifted away like so many others. 

And that's just it. He's old, he's tired. 

All he can do is remember, and he can’t. Not anymore.

He's falling apart at the seams.

And that makes his next action so much easier.

With Wash, he had to rip himself apart in his head, bleeding memories as he tried to escape the pain they brought.

With Tucker, he simply lets himself fall apart.

It's much gentler than it was all those years before.

He watches each memory as it slips away.

They flow slowly, exhausted as he is. 

Some fight, just a little bit. They are the brighter ones. The ones that never settled. Eventually they, too, fade

He knows this will destroy Wash. He knows that it'll send him into a frenzy.

And Epsilon doesn't blame him. 

The AI had destroyed Wash. They'd destroyed the man Wash had loved. And now Wash was finally letting himself love again. 

And he’d find Tucker in Maine’s armor, suffering the fate of everyone Wash had ever loved.

Epsilon wants nothing more than to simply dissolve. To stop being.

But he doesn't. He lets himself melt. Lets himself trickle away, ever gently, because he can't.

He can’t hurt Tucker.

He can't let Wash lose another thing. He can't take anything more from him. 

It's time he gave something back. He gives everything he can.

He gives his memories. He gives his light.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always welcome :)  
> follow me on my (new!) tungle @ rattuus


End file.
